There For You
by UnequivocalLove
Summary: Based on real life experiences. All characters are owned by UnequivocalLove. Rosyln, a 16 year-old high-school art student, has fallen for the seemingly normal boy across the room. But his past is darker than it seems.
1. Prologue: Foolish Games

Prolouge: Foolish Games

_Well, in case you failed to notice,_

_In case you failed to see,_

_This is my heart bleeding before you,_

_This is me down on my knees. _

_And these foolish games _

_are tearing me apart._

_And your thoughtless words_

_are breaking my heart._

_**You're breaking my heart **_

He sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by darkness. Not caring to see the light. A broken bottle of wine in his hands. He had strewn himself into the corner the moment he had stumbled through the door, not caring who was there to see. He knew there was no one there anyway. His eyes were closed, not from unconciousness, but so he wouldn't see the harsh reality that was tumbling out before his eyes. He sat there, numb from the bottle of wine he had consumed.

He was curled up on the dark wooden floor, rocking back and forth. Hoping that maybe he would wake up from this nightmare, wake up and everything would go back to normal. He clutched at his chest as he breathed in watching the moonlight wash across the floor and make their way to him. The pain in his chest only grew before he fell asleep.

Eventually, his tired grey eyes opened to the light of the sun rising up through the pink sky. As he raised himself from the floor he dropped the wine bottle with a smash. He stumbled over to the window, trying to hold himself up on the corner of the table that was placed in the middle of the room. He tripped then and caught himself on the window ledge. He stared out into the sun wondering how this could have happened; how his mind was now in the deepest tunnels of depression.

Then, without any warning, her face showed before his eyes and he crumpled to the floor in pain.


	2. Chapter 1: Set Fire to the Third Bar

**Chapter One: Set Fire to the Third Bar**

_Their words, mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground _

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

She watched the spatters of rain hitting the window of the classroom. She was caught up in her thoughts. Her anxious mind was starting to take over. It was new to her; the classroom, the students. She wasn't used to being around so many people and not being able to block them out. Claustrophobia hit her like a million trucks hitting a single brick wall.

She had never been comfortable in her own skin. She was silent, yet sure of her self. It was odd that she could say that when she knew of her low self-esteem and her thoughtless attitude that was released whenever something bad happened. She'd been like this quite a while; the unknown shadow in the middle of the room, the quiet one.

She tore her eyes away from the rain smothered windows and watched as student after student piled in to the already stuffed classroom. This would be a very interesting experience for her. She wasn't a new student; they knew her face, but not her name. Again, she was the quiet one in this noisy space; the shadow in the darkness.

She analyzed every pair of eyes that roamed over her. Green, brown, dark blue..

The shock of bright grey eyes hit her.

She'd never seen him before in her life. He sat alone, at the far corner of the room, tapping his fingers on a book set on his desk. He wasn't very attractive, but he had that look; intelligent, analyitical. But of course, once he'd open his mouth she'd lose interest. They always seemed to say something she didn't approve of. She moved her eyes away, trying to focus on the onslaught of nervousness that was about to devour her.

It was then, she had realized that those eyes looked more than just intelligent. There was something behind all that, something sad.

She had always been the one trying to help people. She couldn't take it when someone was unhappy or angry. She then realized that no one was talking to him. They were actually _avoiding_ him, how cruel! She doubted they knew the teeniest inch of him; his thoughts, his mind, his personality.

What was she doing? _You're here for English class, Rose. Not a new personal obsession. _

She seemed to do that a lot, obsess. It was an issue in her life, plenty unhealthy for her over-analyitically phased heart. She over-thought things, disecting them to the bone over and over again. She waited for the result to change, but of course it never did. It was a far cry from normality at times.

He was watching her now; a thoughtful look upon his face, analyzing her. It made her nervous, she didn't like to be watched. She was wondering what he was thinking of her, the paranoia had set in.

Then the teacher had walked in and class begun.


End file.
